Child of Darkness
by rorekthewizard
Summary: Things have gone well for the Titans since Terra was turned to stone. But when Raven's half-brother arrives and wants to join the team, no one is sure they can trust him. Only Raven knows anything about him, and even that isn't much. But they know noth
1. one

Child of the Night


	2. The beginning

Child of the Night

Just so everyone knows, this is my very first story so don't get on my nerves if It's not all that great. I will give you respect and I expect it too. Okay? Now that we've got that straightened out, here's my first chapter. I don't own Teen Titans. If I did, everyone 'cept Raven would be dead.

(Story Written from Raven's POV)

As I sat on the bed in my room I gazed out of the window, out at the ocean surrounding my

home. How did I end up with all these people, and why was I here? What was my purpose for living? Was I mean to be here? Little did I know that all my questions were about to be answered.

It all started once the emergency alarm went off. Beast Boy ran past my room. "Raven!" he yelled. "It's time to go!"

'Whatever,' I thought. 'I suppose I should help out. They know they need me'

A black aura surrounded my cloak and brought it to me. I quickly put it on and phased through the door. I flew down the stairs and found my way to the main room. "What is it?" I asked.

"Something is happening downtown," Robin said. "I don't know what it is, but it seems that they have powers similar to yours, Raven."

"No one has my powers," I said. "Let's go."

A dark ball surrounded us and changed into the form of a raven. It took us downtown where one of our greatest challenges awaited.


	3. Kuyoku

Kuyoku

When we were downtown, we noticed that things were way out of order. Instead of being sunny and bright, it was dark, and people were running in all directions, screaming at the top of their lungs. We heard a loud, booming voice say: "WHERE'S MY SISTER? WHERE IS SHE?

According to Robin, this person had powers similar to mine. I thought for a few seconds and directed the team to the middle of the town square. Things were getting out of control. Buses and people were flying everywhere, gusting winds forced us to grab onto what we could. "What's going on?" I asked. "Where is this coming from?"

Starfire left her position at the mailbox and made her way to where the winds seemed to be coming from. "There is only one way to find out," she said. Starfire was right. If there was going to be any way we could stop whatever this strange force was, we would have to find it first. As if on queue, the winds died, leaving us free to search. We didn't have to search long. Our objective was right around the corner. Some form of my out of control being was causing all this. The rest of the team stared at me. "What?" I asked.

A dark blue aura surrounded a bus, hurling it at us. "Titans, GO!" Robin yelled. Starfire grabbed Cyborg and flew at it while Beast Boy turned into a pterodactyl and followed. I surrounded the bus with my own aura and fought for control. Robin ran. Starfire threw Cyborg at the being and followed up with a barrage of starbolts. Cyborg blasted the thing unmercifully with his sonic cannon. Neither of these offenses seemed to affect it. The blue aura surrounded cars and hurled every last one at Cyborg, making its mark. Cyborg flew into Starfire, knocking her to the ground.

During the distraction, the being lost control of the bus. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" I yelled, hurling the bus at its head. It exploded on contact, and Robin followed up with an exploding disc. Beast Boy came from out of nowhere, and, switching into the form of a gorilla, punched it in the face, hard. I didn't notice as the blue aura surrounded all of us, and it pinned us to the ground. "WHERE'S MY SISTER?" it yelled again. "WHERE'S RAVEN?"

I knew what was happening now. This...thing thought it was a sibling of mine, somehow. I knew what I had to do now. "I am Raven!" I yelled at it, hoping it could hear me. "I'm Raven!"

Suddenly the auras disappeared, and the being turned into a boy, a young boy. Then something in my head clicked. Starfire and Beast Boy walked over as I clutched my stomach. I felt like I was going to throw up. "This...this is..."

"Is what?" Starfire asked. Then she gasped. "Have you...the gas?"

"No, Star," Beast Boy said. "If it were gas, then we'd hear bubbling noises from her stomach."

"It's...my brother..."

So, how'd you like my second chapter? It's better that the first 'cuz its longer. Haha. And sorry it took so long for me to update. I had some trouble with my computer. Wait for the next update.


	4. Suspicions

Suspicions

The boy ran to me. "Raven!" He yelled. "I'm so glad I found you!"

Everyone glared at me. I had no clue what was going on. "I-I don't even know who you are, little boy," I said. "Go away now."

Beast Boy looked confused. "Uhhhh...didn't you just say he was your brother?" he asked. "And he did say you were his sister, right? But you say that he isn't your brother now...I'm so confused!"

The little boy's eyes welled up. "Oh, please," I said. "He's going to cry now."

"Triton said you wouldn't like me..." he muttered.

Everyone jumped at the sound of that name. We all knew that Triton, the demon, was my father. "I guess...that you know now..." I said to the team. "This is my brother, Kuyoku. I should've listened to Knowledge when she told me I would be meeting you. But the thing is, you have to go home now. This is not a world for children like you. I'm sorry but you cannot stay here."

Kuyoku had spiky blue hair, piercing blue eyes, and he wore a cloak like my own, except it was a little lighter than mine. "Rae, don't be so hard on him," Cyborg said. "At least let him stay the night."

"This is a family matter. Stay out of it."

"I too wish for the small brother of Raven to stay with us," Starfire piped in.

No one was going to let him go anyway, so I gave in. "Fine. But just for the night," I said. "After tonight, he's going home. Agreed?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Lets go back to the tower," Robin said.

Later, at the tower...

"Raven! Lets go play!"

"Raven! I'm hungry..."

"Hey Raven, I have no clue what a movie is. Is it tasty?"

This is just an example of what has happened today. Kuyoku has been annoying the hell out of me and I've had to meditate constantly to keep from blowing up the tower. "No, you can't **_eat _**a movie," I said, gritting my teeth. "You **_watch _**a movie. And, no. I will not take you to the movies. I haven't seen the Amityville Horror and when I do, I'll see it alone. Not with you."

Just to keep myself from killing him, I stormed off to my room to go to bed. At seven thirty. I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

I had almost hit the bed when I fell asleep. This was for sure my last moment of rest if he didn't go home tomorrow. Around nine, strange rustling noises woke me up. I turned over and looked at the window. It was open. "...I don't remember opening the window..." I said.

I went to the window and closed it. When I turned around, Kuyoku was standing there with glowing red eyes. A little shocked by this situation, I made my eyes glow white. "Back off," I said. "before I show you the **true** power of Nevermore."

Almost as if on queue, his eyes turned back to normal. He looked up at me. "Ack!" he screamed. "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean, what am I doing?" I snapped. "You sneak into my room, invade my privacy, and then you have the audacity to threaten me? I should be asking you what you're doing!"

"You're lying! I didn't do anything wrong! You're crazy!" Kuyoku yelled.

I heard footsteps coming from the hall as Kuyoku ran out. Not even three seconds later, Robin ran in in his pajamas. "What happened?" He asked. "I just saw your brother running down the hall. Is everything okay?"

"I don't know, Robin," I replied. "I don't know."

I need more reviews from people. oh, and, a big thanks to MCLBLUE. It's my first story and I really appreciate the praise. Read the next chapter...when I put it up.


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note

Do not be confused when you see "Triton" instead of "Trigon". The "g" and "t" buttons are really close to each other, and I made the mistake. Thanks again to MCLBLUE for pointing it out and the good review.


End file.
